parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male style)
My crossed gendered version of The Wizard of Oz. Cast of Characters *Milo (The Phantom Tollbooth) as Dorothy Gale *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Hunk *Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) as The Scarecrow *Megara (Hercules) as Zeke *Kairel (Noah's Ark) as The Cowardly Lion *Jasmine (Aladdin) as Hickory *Jenny Wakeman/XJ9 (My Life As a Teenage Robot) as The Tin Man *Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) as Almira Gulch *Jafar (Aladdin) as The Wicked Witch of the West *Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Professor Marvel *Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) as The Gatekeeper *Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) as The Cabbie *Helga Pataki (Hey Arnold) as The Guard *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) as The Wizard (Bad) *Fairy Godmother (Cinderella) as The Wizard (Good) *Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) as Toto *Fairies (Disney's Fairies) as The Munchkins *Queen Clarion (Disney's Fairies) as Munchkin Mayor *Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) as Munchkin Coroner *Terence, Bobble & Clank (Tinker Bell) as Lullaby League *Rosetta, Fawn and Iridessa (Tinker Bell) as Lollipop Guild *Various Humans as The Citizens of Emerald City *Peter Pan (Disney) as Glinda *Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) as Uncle Henry *Geppetto (Pinocchio) as Aunt Em *Shenzi (The Lion King) as Nikko *Outsiders (The Lion King 2) as Flying Monkeys *Zamarons (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) as Winkie Guards *Flowers (Alice in Wonderland) as Apple Trees Scene * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 2 - Milo Meets his Family * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 3 - "Over the Rainbow" * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 4 - Mr. Burns is Taking Gidget * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 5 - Milo Meets Esmeralda * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 6 - It's A Twister * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 7 - Milo Meets Peter Pan (Munchkin land) * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 8 - "Ding Dong The Wiz is Dead" * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 9 - Milo Meets Jafar * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 10 - "Follow The Yellow Brick Road" * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 11 - Milo Meets Sally ("If I Only Had a Brain") * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 12 - Milo Meets Jenny ("If I Only Had a Heart") * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 13 - Milo Meets Kairel ("If I Only Had the Nerve") * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 14 - Jafar/Milo Goes to Emerald City * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 15 - Bell Out Of Order/"In the Merry Old Land Of Oz" * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 16 - "If I Were the Queen of the Forest" * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 17 - Milo Very Sad * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 18 - Bad Wizard (Maleficent) * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 19 - The Haunted Forest * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 20 - Flying Outsiders Attack * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 21 - Jafar's Castle/Gidget Runs Away * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 22 - Zamarons March * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 23 - Jafar's Death * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 24 - Good Wizard (Fairy Godmother) * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 25 - Milo's Goodbye/Very Sad * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 26 - There's No Place Like Home * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 27 - End Credits Cast Gallery ImagesCA4X6SAX.jpg|Milo as Dorothy Gale Origbelle2.png|Belle as Hunk 41785_30176049348_8313_n.jpg|Sally as The Scarecrow Megara2.png|Megara as Zeke Kairel.png|Kairel as The Cowardly Lion Jasmine2.jpg|Jasmine as Hickory My_life_as_a_Teenage_Robot_XJ9.png|Jenny Wakeman/XJ9 as The Tin Man Gidget dog.png|Gidget as Toto Esmeralda As Lola.png|Esmeralda as Professor Marvel Maleficent.png|Maleficent as The Wizard (Bad) Fairy Godmother picture.png|Fairy Godmother as The Wizard (Good) Mr. Burns.png|Mr. Burns as Miss Almira Gulch Jafar2.jpg|Jafar as The Wicked Witch of the West Peter Pan Transparent.png|Peter Pan as Glinda Widow_Tweed_in_The_Fox_and_the_Hound.jpg|Widow Tweed as Uncle Henry Geppetto.png|Geppetto as Aunt Em Shenzi.jpg|Shenzi as Nikko 350px-outsiders31.jpg|Outsiders as Flying Monkeys Zamarons_BTBATB_001.jpg|Zamarons as Winkie Guards Queenclarion pose.png|Queen Clarion as Munchkin Mayor Activate tinkerbell web.png|Tinker Bell as Munchkin Coronor Hello-nurse-animaniacs-54.jpg|Hello Nurse as the Gatekeeper Wanda fairly oddparents.png|Wanda as the Cabbie Helga_G._Pataki.jpg|Helga Pataki as the Guard Flowers-from-Alice-in-Wonderland-disney-30758068-500-378.jpg|Flowers as Apple Trees Terence pose.png|Terence, Clankbobbledisney.jpg|Bobble & Clank as The Lullaby League Rosetta.png|Rosetta, Fawndisneyfairies.png|Fawn Iridessadisneyfairy.png|and Iridessa as The Lollipiop Guild Trailer The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Trailer/Transcript Category:The Wizard of Oz Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Male Style Category:Female Style Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Spoofs where jafar is a villain Category:Spoofs where Jafar is the villain